


Hanzo Is The Best Boyfriend

by TamotanTheOctopus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, M/M, Mention of sex toys, Swearing, boyfriends doing boyfriend things, chapter 3 is back to being sweet, pre-relationship in the beginning, second chapter is pure smut, this is just happy and fun, use of said mentioned sex toy, you've been warned but i say it there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamotanTheOctopus/pseuds/TamotanTheOctopus
Summary: Jesse McCree seems to end up in situations where he needs the assistance of a loving archer.Hanzo is the best boyfriend in other words.5 Times Hanzo helps McCree and then one time where McCree helps Hanzo!*Tag rating is for what's coming in the second chapter, chapter one probably sits at around a Teen and Up as chapter 3 most likely will as well.*





	1. 1-4

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is an idea that struck me the other night and yeah. This is the first chunk of it. Chapter 2 is going to be the fifth time Hanzo helps McCree (smut is planned so beware) and then there will be a third chapter, the plus one where McCree steps up! Really I don't even know but it started with the idea for the first part and then exploded from there. Isn't that just the way?

**1\. A Cold**

Jesse McCree had few experiences in life where he got sick. Injuries, cuts and bruises and gun shots? Most left a scar with a story to tell. He could count on one hand though the number of times he had gotten a cold. The handful of times he did get one though were awful and had him bed ridden for three days. Nothing but endless snot, debilitating headaches and the urge to tear his skin off and wrap into every serape he owned at the same time. Just the other day he'd been showing off with Peacekeeper to the younger members of the recently reformed Overwatch. It had snowed recently and was still piled high around the base. Naturally he had a few stories about snow themed show downs and soon Hana demanded to see his skills in action. He led the way outside in nothing more than a pair of jeans, a flannel shirt, his serape, hat and boots.

What more could a cowboy need?

Hana nabbed Lúcio and Lena along the way, all three making massive piles of snowballs. Ten minutes later, snowballs were thrown in every which direction and McCree eagerly shot down every single one of them. Things were going well until Hanzo stepped outside, investigating the peals of laughter and elated shouting. Sure he had a blooming crush on the stoic archer but that didn't excuse his sloppiness. While trying to execute an especially stupid roll to show off, McCree managed to hit a tree and bring all of the snow that had gathered over the past two days crashing down onto him.

He was soaked to the bone by the time Hanzo helped dig him out, the only one not brought to their knees laughing too hard. They all saw the move for what it had been, save the man it was meant to impress. Hanzo had been nothing but concerned, eyes focused as he checked McCree over for any potential injuries.

"You should go take a warm bath and heat up McCree. We do not need you getting sick." McCree waved off the concern more in embarrassment than anything else.

"I'm healthier than a horse Han. I don' get sick."

Of course with that kind of attitude, he had it coming.

McCree slipped into his room that night, stripping out of his wet things. Only hanging up his serape and hat. Changing into dry boxers and disconnecting his arm, he slipped into bed.

The next morning the sunlight assaulted him through cracked curtains. "Son of a bitch." His voice was cracked and groggy, head swimming through what felt like flaming pudding. Fumbling for his communicator, he tried sending a message to Angela, requesting some medicine and to keep his cold on the down low. It had been so long since his last cold, his supply had somehow expired.

Twenty minutes later a gentle knocking stirred him from his dozing. He managed to mumble "doors open" before sitting up. His stomach was performing summersaults at the movement.

"Thanks Angie." A gentle cough had McCree's head shooting up, blurring his vision a tad. Standing before him was certainly not Angela. Hanzo held a tray with a bowl of steaming soup, a glass of water and a small box of cold medicine. If he wanted to say "I told you so," he kept it to himself. McCree had rarely seen the man dressed down in sweats and a t-shirt but low and behold, Hanzo Shimada did own something other than combat clothing.

"I take it you intended to message Dr. Ziegler in secret?" McCree's face flushed and he cursed himself for not paying better attention. Sloppy again.

"Ah, yeah. Sorry bout that." Hanzo merely shrugged and after making sure the door closed behind him, he approached the bed.

"It is no problem. It is early enough I could use the kitchen in peace."

"Wait? You mean you made that for me?" If that didn't make his heart just want to burst. Shit he could feel tears threatening.

"It is something I learned to make for myself on while on the run from the Shimada's. Simple yet it seems to do the trick for me every time." As McCree shifted to make room for Hanzo to sit, he was struck with how naked he seemed to be. Hanzo seemed to pick up on that fact at the same time, his face flushing a tad.

"Would you prefer to change clothes first?" Setting the tray on the small bedside table, Hanzo walked towards the window, pulling the curtains closed and remained facing the wall. McCree slowly stood up, shivering as his bare feet hit the cool floor. Hanzo remained still and McCree rifled through his drawers, grabbing a clean shirt, sweats and boxers. Clothes in hand he retreated to the bathroom, quickly using the toilet and dressing there. By the time he emerged, Hanzo sat cross legged at the foot of the bed, tray in his lap.

He looked up at McCree and gave a small smile. "Come and eat and take some of these."

"Smells real good Han. Can' thank ya enough." Sitting he took the bowl and simply inhaled. Some sort of chicken noodle soup variation that smelled beyond divine. McCree started with a small spoonful of broth and flicked his eyes towards Hanzo. The man looked almost on edge, as if expecting McCree to hate it. Letting out an, only slightly, exaggerated moan, Hanzo snorted. God what a sound.

"Eat cowboy. You obviously do not take proper care of yourself."

"Easy Han, it's been some ten years since I last got a cold!" Hanzo's eyebrows raise, first in disbelief then in a way to show he's impressed.

"Shortly after leaving my clan I came down with a terrible cold. I had never had to deal with being sick on my own before and I ended up pushing myself to a point where I collapsed in a small alley. After I woke up and realized I was still alive, I swore to make sure something like that never happened again. I do not get sick often but I've studied common illnesses enough that I am prepared for anything."

Well hot damn. If that don't just beat all. Some irrational part of McCree's mind wanted to apologize for not being there. Wanted to promise to be there if he ever does get sick ever again. To make him soup the next time. Before that part of his mind can blab though, McCree quickly finished eating.

"If you wish I can make you more." Before McCree can protest, Hanzo cuts him off, "understand it would be no trouble."

"If you're offerin' I'd be a fool to turn ya down. I really do appreciate ya doin' this Han." Hanzo cannot quite contain his blush but hands over the water and pills to McCree.

"I am sure you would do the same for me. Would you like more soup now?" McCree had felt his eyelids start drooping a few minutes ago so a nap sounded rather heavenly.

"Might take a nap first. Now that I got somethin' in me, sleep sounds mighty nice." Hanzo nods and stands, collecting the empty bowl.

"I shall let you sleep then. I will come and check on you later." McCree nods and settles back into bed.

"I'll leave the door unlocked for ya then," he shoots Hanzo a wink, receiving another snort.

"Sleep well McCree." Hanzo slips out of the room and McCree nods off with a silly grin on his face.

_**Blood blood so much blood it hurts too much blood whose blood its too much though help help help Hanzo help** _

"McCree! Jesse!" McCree's eyes fly open and Hanzo gently grabs his wrist, grounding him. "It's me, relax. You're in your room and you were obviously having a nightmare." Hanzo releases the wrist and sets a comforting hand on McCree's shoulder.

"Fuck." McCree dragged out the syllable and sat up, one arm shaking as it supports his weight.

"Are you with me?" McCree nods, feeling the fog of blood lift. Not his worst nightmare but unpleasant all the same. "I brought more soup and some crackers if you are hungry. It has been several hours. I had stopped by earlier and you looked rather peaceful in your sleep so I left you." God damn he can't take it anymore.

"Checkin' up on me? Makin' me more soup? Not braggin' or makin' fun of me for gettin' sick? Hell Han, ya do care." Shit he hadn't meant to say that and sound so emotionally charged or vulnerable while saying it. Chancing a glance at Hanzo has McCree gasp. The archers face is beet red but he faces McCree with a determined look.

"That I do. Perhaps more than I should. It was not my intention to say anything but-" with that his nerve finally cracks and he looks away.

"Hey now. Hold on there." With his one arm, McCree gently lifts Hanzo's chin so they're making eye contact once again. "This probably ain't the time but, hell Han. You aren't the only one who cares more than it feels ya should. The feelin' is mutual." Hanzo's eyes widen and McCree feels his own face burn at the sight. Both stare for what feels like hours but Hanzo eventually gives a small chuckle. 

"I am unsure of how to proceed. All of this is rather new to me. How about once you are better the two of us go out on a date?" 

McCree feels like a teenager but can't help feeling elated and nervous all at once, "That sounds nice. Perhaps we could go an' get dinner off base?" Both men are equal parts stomach butterflies and stupidly happy.

"I like the sound of that." Plans made, conversation flows easily once more and McCree enjoys more soup. Hanzo's communicator goes off a few hours later and he groans. "Genji wishes to see me about something urgent. I should go see him. Be sure to let me know if you need anything, ok McCree?"

"Nuh uh, call me Jesse." Hanzo rolls his eyes, unable to keep a smile off his face. "Feel better Jesse." Hanzo leaves the room, taking the final set of dishes to the kitchen. Not a minute after he leaves, there is rapid knocking and Genji enters the room without his faceplate on. He looks far to smug for his own good.

"So this is where Hanzo was hiding all day?" McCree flushes and scowls as the ninja holds his sides in laughter.

"Piss of Genji. Ain't your business."

"Oh? You aren't going to tell me why I just saw Hanzo leave here with the dumbest grin on his face?" McCree can't help but blush and Genji's grin threatens to split his face.

"Since I'm sure you'll hear one way or the other, we're goin on a date next week." Genji's gasp nearly shakes the entire base.

"No way! He finally asked you out?" McCree nods and Genji paces the room excitedly.

"Holy shit! Yes! Hana owes me so much money! Everyone else thought you would ask him first!" The door suddenly slides open and Hanzo has a look of murder in his eyes. He shouts something in Japanese and storms off, redder than McCree's serape. Genji laughs even harder but quickly rushes after his brother. McCree groans, flopping back onto his bed.

He knows by morning the whole base will know. Hopefully if Hanzo decides to vanish, he'll bring McCree along.

**2\. Phantom Pain**

The biggest problem with having a prosthetic wasn't the actual loss of limb in McCree's mind. That had been a one time thing. Unpleasant sure with memories that'll haunt him for the rest of his days. No, it's how badly it can still hurt and ache, even though isn't even there anymore after how many years. He jolts awake well before dawn as he can feel the pain of losing the limb all over again.

Hanzo stirs beside him, blinking the sleep away quickly. An arm comes to rest on McCree's shoulder as he sits up himself.

"Are you ok?" McCree groaning under his gentle touch is all the answer Hanzo needs. Wordlessly he swings his legs to the floor and rises.

"Han, ya don't need to do anythin'. Come on back to bed. It'll pass."

"Jesse you are a horrible liar. I may not have any prosthetic limbs myself but I have seen how you hurt. I will make some tea." With that, Hanzo slipped on a simple robe and slid into the hall and off to the kitchen. McCree let out a drawn out groan, right hand clutched around what remain of his left arm. It's an uncomfortable blend of an unscratchable itch and a fierce burn.

God bless Hanzo. Everyone had been surprised to see his legs made entirely of flesh and bone but he never could find the heart to be upset at the misunderstanding. It's a few minutes later when Hanzo slips back into the room, two cups of steaming tea in hand. Though the room is dark, McCree doesn't have to try very hard to imagine the gentle smile on his lovers face.

He takes his tea and takes a small sip, savoring the feel of the warm liquid going down his throat. "Thanks darlin'. God this stuff is actually pretty good." McCree's voice is just above a whisper but Hanzo chuckled and adjusted a pillow so that it raised McCree's stump and stretched it out slightly.

"I do recall reading online that this can help. I do not know the science behind it but there are a few techniques I've wanted to try out."

"Well hell, I didn' think you'd put that kinda time into somethin' like this." Hanzo's tsk almost echoes throughout the room.

"Hush cowboy. When everyone saw my legs were genuine, it made me remember something from when I was younger. My father pushed the idea of having my legs taken from me and replaced with the most advanced prosthetics." McCree balks at that, nearly choking on his tea. Hanzo gently pats his back while drinking his own tea.

"Really? Goddam. What made him change his mind?" Perhaps not the right phrasing but between stories from both Shimada brothers, Sojiro Shimada was not one to back down or change his mind on a matter.

"I told him I could train my own legs to be just as strong. It was a long shot but I trained relentlessly for a year until I showed my father the fruits of my labor. He told me that as the heir to the Shimada's it was only natural I do such a thing. Like he had tricked me in some way to build up my own leg strength." Hanzo fell silent as he finished his tea and McCree let out a small huff.

"God Han, that's, hell that's somethin' else. Odd I never heard that one from Genji." Hanzo chuckles at that, setting his cup down on the floor beside the bed.

"I do not think he knows. He was there for father's declaration but by then he was more interested in sneaking out of the manor to party. Not that I can blame him, though I did for a very long time." McCree shuffles towards Hanzo, using his one good arm to draw the archer into a gentle hug.

"Thanks for tellin' me. Honestly." They share a brief kiss and Hanzo pulls back.

"How is your arm doing? I heard that being distracted can help." McCree blinks and realizes his arm hadn't been bothering him for some time. He goes to say something but Hanzo cuts him off, "nothing I told you was a lie. I can hear you thinking already. Come, let us go back to sleep." Both men shuffle and get comfortable, arms slung over the other and nuzzled as close as they can.

**3\. Spring Cleaning**

"Jesse McCree. You can either step aside and let me clean the pit of despair you call a room or you can help me and perhaps have a say in what I don't throw away." McCree stood his ground in front of his door. Lately he'd been spending the nights in Hanzo's room but finally the archer snapped and demanded entry.

"Listen honeybee. What's wrong with just usin' your room? Ain't nothin' different in mine!" A small crowd had gathered to watch the two lovebirds argue. Seeing McCree try in vain was always a worthwhile sight.

"If there is nothing different then it should not be a problem. I have heard tales from Genji about the state you keep the room but if you truly will not let me enter then perhaps you can stay in there. Alone." The finality of the statement draws a few "aw damns" from the crowd and finally McCree sighed in defeat.

"Buzz off ya vultures." A mumble of discontent riles the crowd but they all do leave and McCree prays to whatever god there may be that Hanzo doesn't decide to end things. It was nice to be in a relationship while it lasted.

Opening the door, McCree drags Hanzo in and has the door shut before it had a chance to fully open. "Jesse what is wrong with-" Hanzo's voice dies as the takes in the shelf sitting beside the bed. Sure the floor has some dirty clothes and there are some cowboy posters on the wall. Some old empty beer bottles and cans.

Nothing could have prepared Hanzo for the shelf though. It is packed with Japanese themed paraphernalia. A small bonsai tree, a tiny fake cherry blossom tree, some Japanese language guides. A few art books of classic Japanese style. A history of ramen. Sitting on display though is a dildo. A shockingly similar shade of blue, dragon themed dildo to be exact. Hanzo's mouth runs dry while McCree laughs nervously and tugs at his shirt collar.

"Y'see it was a gag gift from Genji he thought it'd be real funny ta give it to me once he found out I was growin' sweet on ya-" McCree wishes he could crawl in a hole and die. He wasn't lying but he'd used it plenty of lonely nights before he and Hanzo started going out. He needed to stop rambling and Hanzo invading his personal space did the trick.

"Have you used it?" Fuck not the question he wanted to hear. Especially in that deep growley thing Hanzo did when being extra serious. And horny.

"Uh, I uh," at seeing Hanzo's eyes pierce his very soul he muttered a weak, almost inaudible, "yes."

"Interesting. Have you used it often?" McCree was sure his beard was going to burn off at this rate. "Fuck Han. Yes ok? I know, fuckin', get it out your system an-" Hanzo cut him off again, this time with a lust filled kiss.

"Assist me in cleaning this room and perhaps you can show me." God damn. Hanzo briskly turned away, finding a box of trash bags and pulling one out as McCree sputtered. 

**4\. Scary Movie Night**

No one in all of Overwatch knew Jesse McCree's greatest fear. Not even Reyes had gotten his hands on this bit of info. Horror movies scared the living daylight out of him. Sure, he'd seen things way more demented and twisted than any movie could throw at him but the idea that someone thought of this shit and went "hey I'm sure other people out there would love to pay to piss themselves" disturbed him on more levels than he could count. He'd never tell though, so when Hana suggested those on base have a horror movie night, he agreed like it was no big deal.

It was very much a big deal. Pacing in his shared room with Hanzo, his lover knew something was wrong. Jesse McCree was not the kind of man to simply pace the room for the health benefits it provided.

"Jesse you will wear down the rug. I would rather you not, I am rather fond of it." Hanzo patted the space on the bed beside him and McCree dropped onto it with a drawn out sigh.

"What is wrong my love? We should be going to the common room for Hana's movie night but you have been jumping at the slightest of sounds for an hour now." McCree blushed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I just, I just don't like scary movies ok? I know it's stupid but they just freak me out I mean who comes up with this shit and Hana picked out one about tourists getting kidnapped and tortured and I just can't-" Hanzo cut him off with a gentle finger pressed to his lips. An effective way to stop his beloved panicked babbling.

"You intended to torture yourself over something like this? After cleaning your room, I thought we agreed no more secrets."

"Well yeah but she's all pumped for it an' I don't wanna let her down and be mocked for bein' a scaredy cat." Hanzo hummed a moment, taking McCree's hand in his.

"If you do insist on going, let us take the smaller couch. Sit in the corner so that you may hide behind me whenever it becomes too much for you to bare. Hana will certainly have the lights off." 

It was embarrassing but McCree already felt some of the tension that had coiled in his gut slowly unravel. "Have I ever told ya you're the best damn boyfriend a man could have?" Hanzo chuckled, standing up and grabbing the fluffiest blanket from their bed.

"Perhaps. Now come, let us go snuggle and make everyone actively avoid looking at us."

Down in the common room, Hana had set up the movie along with a massive amount of pillows scattered on the floor for herself, Lúcio and Lena. Fareeha and Angela snuggled in the large chair while Hanzo and McCree claimed the small couch as their own. Hana shot them a faux-disgusted look.

"I swear you two start making out during this and I will kill you both." As Hanzo wrapped himself and McCree up in the blanket, he laughed.

"You have my word Hana."

Then the lights dimmed, McCree's heart rate spiraling out of control immediately. Under the blanket, Hanzo linked their hands and used his thumb to rub soothing patterns on the back of McCree's hand.

It only took some fifteen minutes for Hanzo to feel McCree stiffen and finally tuck his head into Hanzo's side. He slid an arm around the cowboy and they both shifted so McCree was tucked away. Adjusting the blanket only slightly to make sure he didn't witness the tourists being kidnapped. Once the gore picked up, Hanzo leaned his head on top of McCree's, a silent signal to stay down and, oh my, the human body didn't actually spurt blood like that did it?

Hanzo chanced a glance at the chair and had to bite down a laugh at seeing Fareeha in a similar position to McCree's on Angela's shoulder. The two shared a knowing look, soothing their lovers to the best of their ability. Not once did any of the three on the floor cast a glance at the couples, too engrossed in the thin plot and absurd violence of the movie. Before the credits rolled, Hanzo urged McCree's head up and they managed to look composed as the lights gradually returned.

"That was awesome! What'd you guys think?" Hana was practically bouncing off the walls.

"It was quite interesting. You have quite the choice of movies Hana. I would not mind watching the sequel." Hanzo smirked knowingly as McCree paled.

"Same time next week then!" As they returned to their room, McCree shot Hanzo a scathing look, earning him a malicious chuckle.

"Is something wrong my love?" Playing dirty too, McCree couldn't stay mad when Hanzo used nicknames like that. Always sounding so genuine with them.

"I'm thinkin' you've got a mean streak in ya."

"Nonsense. I merely enjoyed feeling you pressed against me as if nothing else existed. You are a very intimate cuddler." McCree felt his face light up and he wished he had his hat to cover his eyes.


	2. 5. Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that dildo from before? Hanzo sure does. So does McCree.
> 
>  
> 
> *This is the reason this whole thing is rated explicit so if you're not into smut feel free to skip ahead to chapter 3 (that'll be up soon putting finishing touches on it).*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Smut! Honestly when I wrote that spring cleaning bit this is what I really had in mind but I figured have the funny set up and then get back to it! My first attempt at smut so hopefully it isn't too awkwardly written. Nervous to post but this section alone is why I broke this whole thing up. Chapter 3 is long too but in a different way!   
> Enjoy!

McCree let out a sigh in the empty room. Hanzo was due back from his mission today. With a promise. They'd been interrupted by a sudden mission before but Hanzo intended to make good on using that dildo on McCree. Leaving him breathless with a kiss and a heady promise of what was to come the moment he returned. He shouldn't be as excited as he is. After what feels like an eternity, he hears the distinct tapping of the keypad. He isn't sure when to expect Hanzo to take him but Hanzo never breaks a promise. Especially promises like this.

"Hey darlin', how was your miss-" McCree's words die in his throat as Hanzo enter the room, right arm in a sling. Aside from that he looks healthy as ever, if not a tad more annoyed.

"I was careless and managed to have my shoulder shot. The damage won't be permanent but the sling is to force me to let it recover." Hanzo pouts and McCree automatically gets up and takes Stormbow, putting it in it's proper resting place.

"I'm glad your ok otherwise!" He gives Hanzo a gentle peck on the cheek and leads Hanzo to lay down on the bed. Hanzo lets himself be lead, a mischievous grin on his face.

"What do you think you are doing Jesse? I do believe I made you a promise." The word 'promise,' rolls off Hanzo's tongue and his one hand sneaks down to palm McCree's ass.

"H-Han?" He really can't help but lean into Hanzo's firm touch. Fuck he was way too excited. Hanzo was injured. This was not the time to be selfish.

"I have been thinking about this since I left. My right arm may be out of commission but I do have a perfectly functioning left one. You will simply have to help me out." Already McCree is half hard and he gently lets Hanzo lay him down on his back. He sits beside the cowboy, idly running his hand down McCree's chest.

"We don't have to ya know. I'm a patient man darlin'." Hanzo tsks, his left hand popping open the button on McCree's jeans.

"Do not be ridiculous. I have been just as eager for this as you have, now, strip. I would do it myself." McCree only nodded, lifting his hips and dragging his jeans down. Hanzo hummed, enjoying the show. Sitting up slightly, McCree pulled the t-shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. "I do not think this is a sight I will ever tire of." Gently Hanzo ran his hand down McCree's chest, eliciting a shiver from the gunslinger.

"You want me to help you get undressed?" Hanzo contemplated for a second, idly raking his hand through McCree's body hair.

"I think not. This will do. Now, I imagine you have everything ready to go?" Without missing a beat, McCree slid one arm under a pillow, producing the toy and bottle of lube. Always be prepared.

"Excellent." A sly grin has McCree shiver. The excitement alone could make him lose it. Wouldn't be the first time but he was too excited at what Hanzo planned to come now.

"I have had an idea. Why don't you begin preparing yourself?" Face burning but not trusting his voice, McCree slides his underwear off and Hanzo quickly grabs his half hard cock. All it takes is a few strokes for it to be rock hard. McCree fumbles with the lube, Hanzo's hand setting a steady pace. He only removes his hand for a second, gesturing for some lube to be poured into it. McCree slicks his lovers hand and nearly loses it when Hanzo is back on his cock, pumping hard and fast. McCree couldn't stop his moans if his life depended on it.

"I do believe you were going to assist me Jesse?" Smug bastard. McCree tries glaring at the archer but lets out a sudden gasp when Hanzo merely picks up his pace. Only for a moment though, Hanzo's hand is gone as sudden as it appeared.

"We would not want you coming from this alone." McCree whines at the loss of contact but rolls over, sticking his ass in the air. Coating his flesh hand in lube, he slowly teases himself but sliding in the first finger. He can feel Hanzo's eyes burning him, both equally aroused at the prospect of watching and being watched. It isn't until McCree adds a second finger that Hanzo takes hold of the dildo, running his hand down it to feel the texture of it.

"You will like this Jesse. Though, I suppose you already have? I often forget that." Placing the toy in his lap, Hanzo slides himself closer to McCree and places a finger near where McCree's are hard at work. McCree can only nod, face buried into the pillow. The room is filled with nothing but his heavy breathing and Hanzo gently adding another finger had his insides twisted as he craved the toy.

"H-Han, I'm ready for it," his voice was thick with anticipation and Hanzo didn't have the heart to tease the man any further. Today at least. Placing the toy in between his knees after removing his finger, Hanzo takes the lube and squeezes some onto the top of the toy and slowly strokes it, evenly spreading the lube. McCree's eyes are peeking out from the pillow and Hanzo would have to be blind to not see the shiver that runs down his love's back as Hanzo inspects the toy one final time. It takes him a minute to shift until he's on his knees behind McCree, looming over the man. Unable to resist, Hanzo places the head of the toy on McCree's back and slowly drags it along his spine. Perhaps he is in a teasing mood.

"Han, please, fuck I-" Before McCree can finish complaining, Hanzo lines the toy up and slides it all the way in. "You were saying, my love?" Hanzo gives the toy a slight twist and McCree can't decide whether to throw his head back or bury it deeper into the pillow.

"Y-you're not playin' fa-" Hanzo cuts him off again with several deep thrusts and twists of the toy and McCree decides he has a better chance buried in the pillow. His hands clench the pillow near his head.

Hanzo's pace, as when they have normal sex, is inconsistent. One moment it's a slow, leisurely thrusting that has McCree reeling in the feeling of the toy slowly slipping out of him inch by inch. The next moment Hanzo kicks into a frenzy and is merciless on McCree's prostate. The tight coil of his orgasm revels in the constant changing and being teased. His cock bounces with the movement as he moves his hips in tandem with whatever speed Hanzo is going.

"If only I had my other arm. We will have to do this again Jesse. I am having several ideas." McCree only lets out a drawn out groan as Hanzo has him coming with one final, harsh stab of the toy against his nerves. Gingerly, Hanzo removes the toy and McCree flops onto his side, avoiding the puddle of his orgasm.

"It is not often I can get you to come untouched." Hanzo grins with a hint of pride as he gets up to find something to clean the bed with.

"What about you Han?" McCree stumbled off the bed, following Hanzo and sliding his arms around the shorter mans waist, lightly palming Hanzo's still very hard cock.

"I was thinking of taking a shower." The amusement in his tone is all the answer McCree needs.

"I think I can work with that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go!


	3. +1. Spring in Hanamura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to your regularly scheduled fun and fluff.  
> Jesse proves he's the best husband!   
> A title he would happily share with Hanzo I'm sure.   
> They're both probably a bit biased.

Six years of a relationship was six years longer than McCree ever expected to have a relationship last. Four years married still struck him as a foreign concept some nights. Well, four years in approximately one month. He'd been planning this for some six months. Making sure the two wouldn't be on any missions for the week he had in mind. Though Hanzo had claimed on many occasions that he didn't miss Hanamura, the few times he had returned on missions always had him melancholic upon leaving. McCree recognized that look in his eyes and the deep, bone rattling sighs as signs of missing home. Going to Genji had solidified his resolve. Hanamura always had the most beautiful view of the blooming cherry blossoms. Rows upon rows of the trees bursting in vibrant pinks with a gentle breeze to send the loose petals free in the sky. They would be the most beautiful just in time.

To avoid raising any unwanted suspicion, Winston announced that there would a small break between missions next month. All agents would have a week to do what they pleased. Immediately many made travel plans, all agents intending to visit either their homes or whatever was closest in their hearts. Hanzo of course welcomed the idea of the base being relatively quiet for a week, he didn't suspect a thing. McCree had half-heartedly mentioned returning to the states.

"You are welcome to go if you like Jesse. Please do not pass up taking advantage of our time off for my sake." McCree crossed the room, sliding his arms around Hanzo's shoulder as the archer read a book.

"Wouldn't dream of leavin' ya all by your lonesome darlin'." That he didn't. It was odd, usually Hanzo had some sort of plan for their anniversary by now. "It has recently occurred to me that our anniversary is approaching. It seems the time off will correlate with it." McCree placed a kiss to the top of Hanzo's head, trying not to panic. Hanzo was a smart man, even an idiot could see the coincidence for what it was.

"That it does darlin'. You got anythin' up your sleeve?"

"A little birdie mentioned that you might." McCree was going to kill Genji.

"Do not worry Jesse. He did not mention any sort of details, merely that you were taking our anniversary into your hands." Hanzo took one of McCree's hands from around his shoulder and placed a gentle kiss to it.

"A little birdie better be on guard. Might need to get some target practice in soon." Hanzo chuckled as McCree stood up and walked to the bed. "If it is any consolation, I am very excited to see what you are planning my love. Four years of a happy marriage is not something I ever expected to experience." "Same here Han. Same here."

~

Hanzo didn't mind waking up early to get to the airport. Even with how far technology had come, something about just relaxing in the air for a few hours was nice. McCree had told him to pack for the entire week and Hanzo was tickled pink to see McCree triple checking things. Whatever it was he had planned, it had obviously been in the works for some time. Even Genji had shown up to make sure nothing would be forgotten. McCree wouldn't even let Hanzo see the tickets, lightly smacking Hanzo's hand away when he had reached out in curiosity.

"No can do Han. No hints!" Hanzo didn't have the heart to argue, the whole experience already bringing the silliest of smiles to his face. Four years and McCree still managed to surprise him.

"Whatever you say my love." Once on board, Hanzo took the window seat and relaxed. Tucked away in one of his bags was his gift to McCree but he would let Jesse have his time to enact whatever it was they were doing. A brand new pair of chaps and a few serapes to replace the ones McCree stubbornly held onto even though they were disintegrating. Somewhat practical gifts he knew McCree would love. Of course as soon as they had talked a month ago, it became increasingly more difficult for Hanzo to not snoop. He loved and trusted his husband but this was the first time he planned something so grand. Even with Genji's help, Hanzo felt it natural to have some concerns. Closing his eyes, he leaned into McCree and both men rested as the plane took them to their destination.

 

Hanzo never, in a million years, would have expected to wake up to the plane landing in Hanamura for their anniversary. He had done a rather comical double take, eyes wide as he took in the all too familiar scenery. McCree had to bite his lip to not laugh at his husband's shocked face.

"Jesse, what-?" McCree cut him off with a quick kiss, winking before standing and offering his hand to Hanzo. Begrudgingly, Hanzo took the hand and the two got off the plane, collecting their luggage with no problems. A miracle in Hanzo's eyes.

"Come on, gotta go check in to our hotel." They took a taxi and McCree seemed to be constantly checking and gauging Hanzo's reactions. Taking his nervous husbands hand, Hanzo thought it only polite to put his mind at ease.

"Relax my love, I never would have guessed this is what you were planning. Of course, I hope you have more in mind than just idly walking around the city the entire week." McCree only laughed, nudging Hanzo's shoulder with his own.

"I was thinkin' a bit more than that but if you wanna give me a real tour I certainly wouldn't be opposed."

"We shall see."

~

Dinner their first night in Hanamura was at one of the fanciest restaurants the city had to offer. Gentle lighting, soft music floating through the air. The sections of grills alight, the flames dancing as the chefs did various tricks. It was a well known teppanyaki grill that required reservations months in advance to get it. McCree drug Hanzo behind him, excited like a kid at seeing Hanzo's disbelief.

"Surprised?" He hoped Hanzo's surprised expression was a positive one. Even after all the years they had been together, Hanzo could still prove himself to be unreadable.

"Jesse this is amazing! I have not been here since I was a child. My father held a few business meetings here and would bring me with him. Once Genji came but he nearly burned his hand off on the grill so he never came with us again." McCree can't help but bust out laughing, he'd have to harass Genji about that when they returned.

"He helped me make the reservations but that was just cause he didn' trust me to do it on my own." McCree opens the door and gestures for Hanzo to enter first with a small bow.

"We will enter together my love." Hanzo took McCree's arm and the two entered, the smell of searing steaks and piles of fresh cooked vegetables filling the air.

"Reservation for two under McCree." The host smiled and led them to a small private grill. One of the three in the whole restaurant that was designed for intimate couple seating.

"You truly went all out." A bottle of fine sake was brought to the couple and McCree couldn't keep from grinning like the fool in love he was.

"You've done such a swell job plannin' things in the past. I figured it was my turn ta treat ya right." Hanzo chuckled, turning his attention to his sake.

"I do not know what else you may have planned but this is already better than anything I could have imagined."

Both men took a moment, just staring at each other and willing their tears to come back some other time. Their chef for the evening arrives a few minutes later, a cart packed with various foods. At Hanzo's inquisitive glance, McCree only shrugged.

"Got it all planned out Han. Let's enjoy the show." And so they did. Hanzo wasn't sure how McCree managed to pull it off but seeing pieces of vegetables laid out in the form of a dragon and being lit on fire couldn't have been in the normal program. Granted it was more green than anything, Hanzo couldn't complain. The dragons under his skin seemed to enjoy the show more than he did. Drinking more sake as the chef flipped his knives and cooked two premium steaks, it seemed the rest of the restaurant faded away. Hanzo wasn't even aware he had taken McCree's hand until he felt a gentle squeeze. Once the food was cooked and piled onto two massive plates, the chef gave a bow and left them alone.

"What'd ya think?" Again, just the faintest hint of hesitation in his cowboys tone. Hanzo needed to reassure him that everything so far had been perfect. Disregarding whoever may be around, Hanzo grabbed McCree's shirt collar and pulled him into a deep kiss. McCree's face turned a lovely shade of red but made no attempt to back away. After parting, Hanzo ran a gentle hand down his husbands face.

"Does that answer your question? Now, let us eat while everything is still hot. The dragon hungers." A silly line but Hanzo's intended meaning was not lost on the cowboy. Dessert was sure to be a drawn out affair.

"Always makin' promises Han. God damn."

~

"Jesse may I please take this off?" Foresight could only account for so much and McCree had certainly forgotten his gift for Hanzo. Well, one of them anyhow. A brand new ribbon for his hair in the nicest shades of blues and gold. Something he'd stumbled upon on a mission some odd months back and decided on the spot that it'd be a great anniversary gift. His plan had been to gently tie it around Hanzo's eyes as they walked to where the cherry blossoms were.

Then, once there, he'd have Hanzo keep his eyes closed and gently tie his hair up and have his archer open his eyes to the prettiest sight in all of Japan. And McCree was pretty sure it was still in his hiding spot in their room, tucked away behind all of his underwear. Not one to be deterred, McCree improvised. Leading Hanzo by the hand had always been the plan.

Leading him by the hand while he had McCree's hat covering his eyes with his head low, while an adorable sight, didn't quite have the same feeling of mystery and romance that McCree had intended. The entire week leading up to the special day they had partaken in almost every tourist trap Hanamura had to offer. Museums, the various arcades, Hanzo taking him to various historical spots. Hell, they even had a small period of time they had walked by what remained of the Shimada clans estate. Not lingering too long, only stopping so Hanzo could point out how Genji would always slip out.

Every time they walked the city, McCree subtly made sure they avoided this area.

Until now of course.

"We're almost there darlin', patience is a virtue ya know?" Hanzo snorted, giving McCree's hand a rough squeeze.

"This is ridiculous. I look ridiculous." McCree squeezes back, chuckling in relief as the blossoms begin falling their way.

"Don't go sayin' things that aren't true Han." Though the hat blocked almost half of Hanzo's face the way it was perched on his head, McCree would have to be deaf to not hear Hanzo's gasp as a strong breeze sends a wave of petals over their feet. He doesn't stop Hanzo from jerking the hat from his head and the sight of the trees reflecting in his wide eyes may just be the nicest sight on the whole damn planet. Slowly Hanzo walked forward, holding his hand out to catch a few petals.

"Remember you sayin' how pretty Hanamura was this time of year." The slow turn Hanzo does from McCree to the trees and the smile that blooms on his face has McCree feel like his heart might stop.

"Jesse, this is- I don't-" McCree joined Hanzo and slid an arm around his waist, gently bringing the man in for a sweet kiss.

"Happy anniversary Hanzo."

"Happy anniversary Jesse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap for this little project!


End file.
